


Пицца из заклятого врага

by WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: челлендж [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cooking, Crack, Deathfic, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Photoset, Pizza, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, винишко, контрабандные грейпфруты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Автор задумал пиццу и вспомнил, как смачно ее ели Донкихоты в каноне. Остальное было делом техники:)
Series: ЗФБ2021: челлендж [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж команды Корасон энд Ко





	Пицца из заклятого врага

**Author's Note:**

> Автор задумал пиццу и вспомнил, как смачно ее ели Донкихоты в каноне. Остальное было делом техники:)
> 
> [](https://imgbox.com/iCAv4R7Q)  
> 

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
**Рецепт**

  
Для начинки:  
Убить заклятого врага ударом в живот.  
Зверски порубить его на мелкие кусочки с бесчеловечной ухмылкой. Хохотать над расчлененкой, предвкушая дальнейшее.  
Все лишнее скормить бойцовским рыбам. Прирезать рыб.

Для соуса:  
Обобрать помидоры с чужих огородов. Свалить их в тазик и осатанело топтать до нужной консистенции. Также нужна зелень для приправы. Подойдет любая, лишь бы не с пыльной клумбы. Срезать взмахом меча и им же нашинковать. Перемешать с соусом ножнами.

Для теста:  
Найти муку, желательно пшеничную, но из костей тоже подойдет.  
Отобрать воду у старушки.  
Проявить себя как законченный мизантроп.  
Еще потребуются масло и соль.

Способ приготовления:  
Раскатать тесто бутылкой вина из погреба заклятого врага. Сжечь город. Поставить противень с тестом на угли от пожарища. Залить соусом, нервно прищурившись. Швырнуть начинку, попав в центр. Выпекать назло человечеству. За пять минуть до готовности посыпать сыром.  
Снять. Порезать. Разложить на тарелках с чувством выполненного долга. Вспомнить, что не ешь человечину, и запивать осознание вином из бутылки, которой раскатывал тесто.


End file.
